warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twoleg Prophecy/Part 3
The Twoleg Prophecy Nav Bar [[The Twoleg Prophecy/Part 2|']] Part Three: Not Alone Chapter One The bushes rustled as the Thunderclan cats crunched through the tall grass, heading for the gathering. John’s first gathering, to be exact. ''Oh, boy. I can’t wait! John’s mind buzzed with ferventness. What do the leaders of the other clans look like? What interesting cats will I see? Suddenly, John’s mind homed in on more serious subjects. How will the other clans take Skyclan’s return? Or more importantly, how will I be treated as a Twoleg? John felt his stomach churn undesirably. He now dreaded going, and he swallowed a quick breath. You’ve lived through worse, John murmured, but even those words of intentional comfort for himself nagged heartstrings. Hollyleaf looked at him with a gaze of concern. “Is something wrong, John? You’re making some nasty faces!” she meowed quietly. “I’m fine, my dear.” John tried to make her believe him, but all he got was a look of even deeper concern. “You actually looked excited to go before. Now you don’t seem so taken to the idea, by the looks of it.” She meowed, looking confused. “Starclan knows if Skyclan will be ever accepted at all! And the fact that I’m a Twoleg. What happens if Firestar decides on telling them that?” John fretted. Hollyleaf purred, mewing, “John, I haven’t seen you transform for awhile now, ever since you met your brother! You’ve become a cat at heart now. Who cares if you’re a Twoleg? And I’m sure Skyclan will be just fine settling in.” John nodded. In the past few days, Skyclan had returned after John had brought them back, and since a part of the forest that had very thin underbrush, tall and wide pine trees, and hard, unusable ground, no clan had dared touch it. But it suited Skyclan. John knew the story about that unusual territory. Some Twolegs had started to cut the trees down with no permission, and started to sell large portions for money. The local authorities caught on quickly, and made them use the money they had made to build another forest in the old one’s place. When the clans arrived, he reasoned, the place must’ve stunk like Twolegs, so nobody claimed it. Thank Starclan. John sighed. John looked up and saw the Thunderpath before him. The gathering was held on Riverclan territory, so they had to cross the territory to get there. John watched as the Warriors, one by one, crossed the silent Thunderpath, followed by the apprentices and the two elders, Mousefur and Longtail. Soon it was his turn, and Firestar and Sandstorm were on John’s heels, trying to cross safely. They made it across as soon as a monster flew by, ruffling their fur. At last they were at the gathering. Many cats were there, chattering as fast as their jaws would let them. John padded into the clearing, and noticed a smoky black tom sitting across the clearing with his head low. John padded over, looking at the older tom with curiosity. “Hello, how are you, today?” John waved his tail in a warm greeting. “Not good,” The tom murmured, apparently crestfallen. “Do you need to talk about it?” John asked. The tom looked at John as if he were a psycho, then, ''“Do you expect me to betray my clan?” '' He yowled, the pain gone from his face. John noticed his eye had been scratched over in battle, and he slowly padded away to the rocks the leaders were standing on, sitting near them. Hollyleaf padded over and sat next to him. “That Windclan cat looked as if he was going to claw your eyes out! What did you say to him?” She asked. “He was acting sad, so I went to see what was wrong. What did I say that offended him?” he asked, bewildered. It wasn’t Hollyleaf who answered his question. “His name is Crowfeather. He just lost his mate to Greencough.” Leafpool told him. She looked at the cat distractedly for a moment, and then looked back at the five leaders on the rocks as a dark gray-blue she-cat spoke up. “This gathering shall commence with Riverclan news! We have been attacked by Doomclan recently.” A shocked murmur rippled amongst the clans, and she continued. “We are not afraid of a show of weakness. We acknowledge that every single clan has been attacked by the fox-hearted scoundrels, and we need at least one idle medicine cat to treat our wounded, if one would be so kind.” She yowled, and at once the clans murmured in agreement. Each leader reported being attacked, and John was grateful that no one asked why Skyclan had come back, obviously distracted by Doomclan. The gathering was dismissed soon after, and before she could leave, John needed to ask Leafpool how she had known Crowfeather. He found her padding away with the rest of the clan, and managed to catch up with her. “How did you know about Crowfeather, Leafpool?” he asked calmly, and to his surprise, she winced, but answered his question still, but very hesitantly, as if the words were opening old wounds. “I went to Windclan after their medicine cat, Gustfoot, told me to come at the medicine cat gathering, and ended up staying there for a while. I found they were also infected with Greencough. Crowfeather’s mate…” She stopped half wistfully and half sorrowfully, and looked as if she couldn’t continue, but she went on. “…Had been infected too greatly. She died soon after I got there. His son was injured too. He didn’t die, but tonight Gustfoot told me he wouldn’t be able to be much of use to his clan now.” She almost looked impatient about something, but calmed down as she ran past the Thunderpath. As John reached the other side, he smelled something funny. The other cats didn’t seem to notice, but John went to investigate, uninterested in talking to Leafpool about anything now. He sniffed along a short stream that trailed through the forest, and he heard a shocked gasp as he padded into a clearing. He smelled something that didn’t register at first, but then it hit him. Excitedly he turned around and saw a loner trying to tip toe away. The brownish-black tom noticed he had been spotted and dashed away. “Hey, Wait! It’s John!” John yowled, careening after the familiar tom. The tom stopped in the middle of the clearing, hearing John’s greeting. John crashed into him, pinning the tom down with his strong paws. “Is that you, John?” The tom threw John off, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “Yes it is, Logan!” John meowed, excitement pounding in his chest. But can this be the same Logan from the orphanage? John thought. He had run away, so it must be him! Amidst all the excitement, suddenly John realized something. If Logan had found the clans as well, wouldn’t he be part of my prophecy too? John realized with shock that Logan was part of it if he had been turned into a cat! Now John knew without a doubt he was definitely not alone. Chapter Two “Follow me, Logan!” John shouted, padding toward the Thunderclan camp. “All right, we’re here!” The warm familiar scent of his home wafted in his nose, and John felt as if he were no longer a twoleg, but a natural born forest cat. “John! Where have you been?” A familiar voice meowed, and John instantly recognized it as his beloved Hollyleaf. “I’ve been looking…” She paused in confusion as she saw Logan. “John, who’s this?” She asked. “It’s my old friend, Logan!” John meowed in excitement. “From the orphanage?” “You’re right! I didn’t even know he was a cat!” “What is he doing here?” she asked cautiously. “I invited him to stay.” John answered. “What’s going on here?” John flinched as he saw Firestar pad up behind Hollyleaf. “This is my friend, Logan.” “And you invited him here without my permission?” John stuttered, “Well, he’s my friend, so…” “Come to my den.” John gulped, almost surprised that Firestar was going to chew him out. Logan stepped forward, but John beckoned him to stay where he was. John padded into Firestar’s den, and sat down, ready for the lecture. “John, just because you are the Prophecied one, doesn’t mean you can bring any cat in here just because you want to!” “I am sorry, Firestar.” “Well, I’ll let him stay, of course, but you need to consult me next time, okay?” “Yes, Firestar.” John didn’t think he would be let off the hook so easily, but he didn’t show any other feelings but respect to Firestar. “You may go tell him he is welcome here.” Firestar nodded and padded out of the den. John followed suit, and went straight to Logan, still waiting by the border with Hollyleaf. “Logan, you can stay!” John exclaimed. Hollyleaf smiled, apparently happy to hear it. “Good! Can you show me where the den is?” Logan asked. “Sure, I’ll just add onto it so you can have your own den!” “Oh, and John, one more thing. I need your help tomorrow to find something. Do you mind?” Logan asked. “Sure! What is it?” John asked. “I’ll tell you when we go looking for it.” John looked at Logan confusedly, but he didn’t go further in questioning him. He was just glad his old friend was here. ……………………………………………………………………… The night was as black as a crow’s feather as a cat’s shadow flickered through the Doomclan camp. The tom padded into the leader’s den, awaited by Falkenstar and his deputy Hawktalon. “Did you get to your target location?” The leader meowed to the cat. “Yes, Falkenstar.” “Good. Gain their trust, my minion.” Falkenstar dismissed the cat. The cat stalked out, and faded among the darkness of the night. “Falkenstar, why do you hate them so much?” The deputy asked cautiously. “Because they did an irreversible wrong to me, my loyal deputy. And they will pay for it.” The leader dismissed his deputy, and he watched the silent darkness in hatred, never blinking or sleeping as his deputy padded off into the night. Unlike most of the other parts, I will have commentary on my chapters now, so here goes! Can I hear ominous music in the background? Muhahahaha... I hoped I pleased all you Leaf/Crow fans and TTP fans out there! BTW, Logan is the new character. He is loosely based off my Best friend Logan that introduced me to Warriors. CatZ is out! Peace! --WarriorcatZ1324 Chapter Three “John, John, wake up!” Logan’s meow broke into John’s black dream. John shook his head, the morning light shining bright into his eyes. “What is it, Logan? Can’t you see we’re trying to sleep?” Hollyleaf was curled beside him, and John hoped she wouldn’t wake up. He usually slept in with her. “You know that thing?” Logan hissed. John remembered that Logan had asked him to help him find something the other day, though Logan hadn’t told him what it was yet. “Please, John? I need this.” Logan persisted, though John had already gotten up. “Okay, I’ll help you.” John meowed, and they headed off. ……………………………………………………………………… The forest was calm and quiet as John and Logan headed off to find Logan’s special object. John looked at Logan and noticed a scar, a quite fresh one at that, on his ear. “What did you do to earn that medal?” John asked. “A border patrol on Shadowclan territory gave it to me.” Logan meowed through his teeth. John noticed a memory spark in Logan’s mind, and John reached into it. Logan was running, and John could smell Shadowclan and hear their yowls. Logan crashed into a bush accidentally, dislodging an item from his body. John however, looking through Logan’s eyes, couldn’t see what it was. Logan grunted in pain, and John noticed a Shadowclan cat pulling him out of the heavy bush. Logan let out yowls of resistance, but the cat kept at it, eventually pulling Logan out. The tom whispered in Logan’s ear, “Don’t come back tr…” But the cat couldn’t finish his sentence, because Logan had broken free of the cat’s grip and pelted off in an opposite direction. He let out a hiss as a nearby Shadowclan cat clawed his ear. John’s vision faded to the present, and noticed he and Logan were still padding towards the Thunderclan border. Not just any border, John thought, But our border with Shadowclan! Logan is going back for that dislodged object! They reached the Shadowclan border and Logan ran across the Thunderpath that marked it. John soon followed, and they got to the area John had seen in Logan’s mind. Logan looked at John waywardly and told him, “Okay, now I’ll tell you what we are looking for. It’s my talisman.” John looked at Logan confusedly, and Logan hastily explained. “You know that little rock on your neck?” Logan pointed out the little stone on John’s necklace, still dangling there to John’s surprise. “That’s what makes you transform. You see, while Shadowclan were…” “…Chasing you off of their territory, you crashed into that bush over there, and lost it.” John finished for him. Logan looked confused. “How did…” “I have visions, okay? Now, let’s go get your talisman.” John padded over to the bush and started to look around. He felt out the said stone and pulled it out triumphantly. John looked at the engraving in surprise. The stone had an eerie look to it. It had an engraving of a stylized cat’s face with two half closed ominous eyes, and a mouth that was wide open. John sniffed it. To John’s shock, it smelled of Shadowclan. Logan was Shadowclan’s Twoleg. *Enter ominous music* Haha! How's that for another cliffhanger? Sorry it took so long, Sunday was ultra busy. ^^; I hope you liked it! --WarriorcatZ1324 Chapter Four “Why didn’t you tell me, Logan? Why?” John asked him, shocked at the discovery. Logan had lost his talisman, the thing that had allowed him to transform, and John had found it. John had later noticed it held the scent and engraving of Shadowclan. “Because I didn’t know how’d you react if I had told you in the first place!” Logan yowled. Suddenly Logan was quiet, and motioned for John to be quiet as well. John scented Shadowclan the moment after, and without saying a word, Logan pelted off. John followed, scooping up the Shadowclan talisman and running after Logan. They reached Thunderclan territory, and they took a breather when the Shadowclan patrol was out of sight. “What in the name of Starclan did you do to them so that they would chase you out?” John screeched. “I can’t tell you, John.” “Oh really? Do you think I could be more ticked off at you more than I am right now?” “Probably not!” “Then tell me!” John screeched. “I told you, I can’t!!!” Logan snapped. John’s fury reached its limit. But an unknown force kept him from laying a paw on Logan. “One…Two…Three…Four…Five.” John mused quietly. His mother had taught him that if he was ever angry at someone, he should count to five. He was eight then, but the advice to do so was never childish. “I am sorry, Logan. It’s just… I’m so confused! I understand if you can’t tell me. I’ve got secrets I would never tell others too.” Logan looked at John with a crestfallen look, but nodded understandingly. “Let’s get you back to camp.” John meowed, and Logan followed him side by side as they padded into the forest. ……………………………………………………………………… John curled up next to Hollyleaf as he laid down to sleep, feeling her fur brush comfortingly against his. The day had gone well, and John drowsily licked his mate’s fur as they shared tongues. His licking slowed as his eyes closed, and he slept peacefully as the darkness of night blended with the quiet restfulness of sleep. John opened his eyes to a bright field, and a she-cat’s voice made him look up in attention. “John, I need to tell you something urgent.” The voice came from a tortoiseshell she-cat that stood above him. “Who are you?” John asked the she-cat. “I am Spottedleaf, former Medicine cat of Thunderclan.” The she-cat replied. John sat to his full height. “What is it that you need to tell me, Spottedleaf?” John asked the pretty medicine cat. “You are not alone, Twoleg,” She meowed, her voice taking an ominous tone. “Other Twolegs will come, and you will lose someone dear.” Spottedleaf said. And as she faded, and John saw darkness yet again. But his dream was not over. He looked up and saw nine stars, and to John’s dismay, one of those stars slowly blinked out. John awoke breathing heavily. And even though he tried to relax, his eyes were stuck open in shock. Spottedleaf’s confusing and ominous words still rang in his ears, and John looked at his dear Hollyleaf. Did that she-cat just predict my beloved’s death? He thought, and his heart wrenched as if someone had ripped it out of his chest. He put his head on his mate’s neck, savoring every moment of his time with her, unsure when, or if, she just might die. Do you think Hollyleaf is gonna die? Muhahaha! Only I know... >=) --WarriorcatZ1324 Special Chapter One The night’s dark silence and chill blew against a shadowy figure, chilling the lost soul’s heart. The figure snuck along the tall and wide shadows of the twoleg nests, running across Thunderpaths on the way to its destination, illuminated for a few short seconds by the harsh glow of tall glowing trees before vanishing again. The figure finally stopped in front of a large Twoleg nest. The twoleg grinned as it understood. This was his target. ……………………………………………………………………… A adult sat in an alleyway, his finger clicking a piece of metal that shot a spark up from its mouth, only to retreat back into the metal. “C’mon, you lousy piece of junk!” The twoleg yelled, and the metal shot a tiny flame up that wiggled around in the air. “Thank heaven!” The adult yelled and lit a white stick and held it to his mouth. A kid walked towards the man from his hiding place. The adult scowled at him. “What do you want, kid? Spit it out.” The kid gagged at the smell of smoke. “You know what I want. Your help.” He answered. “Again, you need to tell me where the target is, and I’ll help you. And another thing… How many pounds of the explosives do you need?” “Enough to make it look like a water heater exploded in the target's house.” The adult looked surprised. “What are you, some kind of terrorist, kid? Or are you an arsonist?” He added jokingly. “Just go here at 2:30,” The kid tossed the adult twoleg a map. “Just after school gets out. Don’t want to miss my target.” The kid walked off, coughing at the smoke flowing out of the adult twoleg’s mouth. “Kids these days, they have no manners.” The adult walked away, heading towards his stash of supplies. ……………………………………………………………………… “There you are. You’re early.” The kid looked at the adult. “Did you bring the explosives?” “Of course, you stupid kid. Though I couldn’t find enough explosives for what you wanted. I only have enough to create a fire that can reach the water heater. You’d better hope the residents aren’t home, or else we could be caught.” “We won’t get caught even if they are home.” The kid said. “Explain to me how we won’t be caught.” “I can’t be caught. I will do this myself.” “Are you a psychopath, kid?!?! You don’t know how to…” “I have read books on the necessary procedure.” The kid stated. The adult sighed. “Fine. Here’s the equipment. You’d better be fast.” The kid took the equipment and walked to the back opening of the nest. He opened the door quietly, and looked around. No one was home. He sighed and snuck through the small living room, tip-toeing into the kitchen. The kitchen smelled of pancakes, and a newspaper was laid on the table. He looked at a spiral staircase that led into the kitchen, and a door across the hall that he assumed led to the master bedroom. He took a breath and set up the explosives to explode in two minutes. He was about to high tail it out of there when he heard the master bedroom’s door open. A lady was helping a man, who had injured his knee apparently, out of the room when she saw him. The lady screamed. Dun dun duuun!!! Who is the kid? Do any of you recognize the house he set the explosives in? Stay tuned to find out what happens next! --WarriorcatZ1324 Special Chapter Two The kid didn’t even think about what he did after that. All he did was run. The man tried to run after him, but he tripped on account of his injured knee. The kid didn’t stop to look back except for once. The woman was on the ground with the man, and she was on her knees, with her head bowed and her hands locked in the man’s. The kid didn’t turn back, and he exited the house just in time to hear the explosion, popping his ears. “You’d better get the heck out of here kid!” The man was calling to him. “I ain’t your babysitter!” He ran off, and the kid noticed how far the flames were spreading. I’d better get the heck out of here, like he said, or I’ll be in serious danger. He thought. ''I’d better hope I got that target killed, or '''he will kill me. Oh, Starclan, why did I side with him?'' The kid started for his master’s clan, until he heard a second explosion. I’d better check, or I’ll be unfit to return to master. The kid checked the front of the house first, just to see if the police had arrived, but he saw one thing that shocked him entirely. His target had one of the talismans in his hands. How in Starclan’s name did he get that?! He thought. He watched in terror as the target tied it to his necklace, and then in even more terror as he fell under the effects of it and collapsed. The kid ran off, cursing under his breath. That’s it. I can’t go back to Doomclan now. I am gonna have to move somewhere else. Somewhere an orphan like me belongs. ……………………………………………………………………… The kid knocked on the door of the nearest orphanage. I failed. Why couldn’t I have been late and killed him, that chosen one? Why did I have to stumble upon Doomclan in the first place? Ugh. Why do I still care? It's not my problem anymore. The door opened and the kid dropped his thoughts and brushed them off his mind. A middle-aged woman stepped out, and looked at him in surprise. “Oh, dear, who are you? Come in, come in.” The kid looked away from her worried glance, hoping she would dismiss it as shyness. She invited him to sit on her couch, laden with a colorful plaid pattern that made his eyes sore, and she sat across from him on the other couch. “What happened to you, poor dear?” The kid was quiet. “Oh, come on dear, speak up!” “I lost my parents.” He half-lied. He still was beating himself up on the inside. “Oh, my! Where was your temporary guardian when you arrived? I didn’t see him.” “Uh, he just dropped me off, ma’am.” The kid lied again. “Well, the nerve!” She yelled. “Well, we need to get down to business so you can stay here, okay? Will you fill out some papers for me dear?” The kid nodded his head. She left the room, returning soon after with a short stack of papers, and gave the kid a pen and the papers he needed to sign. “Can you write your name for me dear?” “Um, okay.” The kid stuttered. He bent over the paper and wrote: ‘Logan’. Dun dun dunn (again)!! Well, did you expect that? I hope not! But still, some questions remain about Logan's past. Keep tuned to find them out! --WarriorcatZ1324 Special Chapter Three Logan was running through the halls of Arthur Hall memorial orphanage with some of his friends. “You can’t catch me!!!” Logan’s best friend, Drew, ran after him. “I can too!” Logan yelled. He ran faster, almost losing her, but then he lost footing on the soft carpet and fell, and Drew tripped over him. She landed across from him and they looked at each other for the longest time and laughed. But it was not to last long, as the other orphans tripped over both of them. Then two laughs turned into many, attracting the attention of Miss Wilson. “Oh, dear, what are you all doing on the floor?” “We were playing tag, Miss Wilson!” Drew’s little brother, Alex, quipped. “Well, why didn’t you tell me? Let’s get going!” The children laughed, running as Miss Wilson chased after them. Logan ran up to Drew, who was running out of breath. “Drew, come over here!” Drew followed him, and they stopped in the kitchen, giving Miss Wilson the time out signal when she tried to tag them. “I can’t believe how much freedom we have here.” Drew sighed. “It’s all a thirteen year old could ask for. But I wish they would just treat me like an adult sometimes.” Logan nodded. “Yeah. Miss Wilson always talks to the kids my age about the teen stage in our lives. We want to be a kid and want to be an adult at the same time. Why do we have to go through this suffering?” Drew laughed. “I don’t know. But we will always have someone to go through it with. Like you have me.” Logan blushed. “Really, Drew?” “Really.” She kissed his cheek, and Logan hugged her, and Drew hugged back. ……………………………………………………………………… Logan looked up at the ceiling, lying on his bed. I can’t believe it’s been only a month since I arrived here. Everyone is so nice. But I can’t stay forever. Though I really wish I could. He shifted in his bed. Drew… I should be here for her… Oh, Starclan, Why must this be so hard?! He buried his face in the pillow and screamed. He soon fell asleep; the soft pillow soaking welled up tears of frustration and guilt. ……………………………………………………………………… Logan woke up in the middle of the night. A strange but eerie glow flooded into the room through his window. Logan slowly pulled himself out of bed, his feet making the floor creak under his weight. The light flickered and swung out of sight, and Logan froze, and a few seconds later the light wavered into view and didn’t move again. Logan crept to the window and saw a black cat touching the source of the light, a glowing rock. The cat let out a bloodcurdling screech and the rock’s light dimmed, only glinting in the moon’s light. The cat bowed to the rock before running off into the forest. Logan suddenly had the urge to pick up the rock, and he quickly dressed, opening the door to his room slowly. He snuck past the numerous doors and ran down to the first story of the orphanage. He tiptoed past Miss Wilson’s room and he opened the door, the quiet and warm summer night only brushing his active senses. He prayed that the rock was there, rushing so as he might not get caught. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it, glowing ever so faintly. A stylized cat’s head was carved into it. It had half-closed eyes and a mouth that was open wide. He touched it, and a shock wave ran through his body, a dark and shadowy one at that, and he collapsed, his mind swimming through the darkness. Special Chapter Four “Oh gosh! Logan, are you okay?” A voice sounded from the edges of Logan’s vision. Logan moaned in response, but he could not talk. “Miss Wilson, will he be okay?” The voice asked someone. “I don’t know, Drew. Don’t freak out. He just had a mild head trauma last night.” “A mild head trauma?!” “He’ll be okay, Drew.” The voices blurred together, and Logan shut off his senses and fell asleep. Logan woke up with a bandage on his head, and heard more voices. “Just sign here, Mr. Darren, John will be taken care of here. I hope he didn’t give you trouble.” “No, he was fine. His siblings are here too, I’ll get them for you.” Logan started searching for the rock he found the previous night. It wasn’t in his pocket, and he felt a pang of confusion and disappointment. Could it have been a dream? He asked himself. All of a sudden he remembered. The stone he saw last night was the one he had found many moons ago, when his parents had died. Then it was more of an illusion… “I see you’re awake, Logan.” A familiar voice broke into his thoughts. “Drew. What are you doing here?” He looked over and saw her sitting on the adjacent bed, apparently slept in. “You slept here?” “Yes. I told you I’d be there for you, didn’t I?” She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “You did.” Logan smiled back. “Well, I’d better get up.” “No, don’t…” Drew started, but it was too late. Logan cringed as his head throbbed. “Dang! What happened to my head?” Logan muttered through clenched teeth. “You had a mild head trauma. Just lay down, please.” Drew answered him. Logan obeyed, and looked out the open door, curious about the commotion that was happening outside the recovery room. “Just sign here, dear. And we’ll get your room prepared.” The kid was looking very grim. And as he signed the paper, a lone tear dropped from his face onto the white paper. Logan stared at the boy and his siblings until he was done signing the papers. There was something familiar about this boy, but he couldn’t recall who it was. Then it came to him. That was the target. That was the boy that was chosen instead of him. His head pounded and everything went black. ……………………………………………………………………… “Logan, wake up. Logan.” A voice called from the far reaches of his senses. “Ugh… Five more minutes please…” He groaned. “Wake up, sleepyhead!” The voice screamed in his ear. He jerked out of the bed he was sleeping in and hit the bunk above him hard. “Owch! What was that for, John?” “Miss Wilson is calling everyone out to the kitchen. It’s Drew’s 14th birthday!” John whispered in Logan’s ear. “Oh, gosh, why didn’t you tell me? Let’s get going!” Logan got out of the bunk bed he and John shared. He had known John for more than a year now. The stone had been in his possession the whole time, and Logan didn’t understand why he had gone after the stone that night. But it didn’t matter to him now. John and Logan walked into the kitchen where Drew was sitting at the main table. The other children were singing ‘Happy Birthday’ and John and Logan joined in, and after they had sung it, Logan sat next to Drew. “Happy Birthday, Drew.” He said, and hugged her tight. “You were late…” She started. “…But I’ll forgive you!” She and Logan laughed, and she started to eat her special chocolate chip pancakes. As the sweet smell wafted into Logan’s nose, his memory flashed to the day he blew up the house. He remembered the smell of the chocolate chip pancakes, and he clenched his head, trying to stop the rush of other memories from that day. “Logan, are you okay?” Drew’s voice cut through his thoughts. “I’m fine… Excuse me.” Logan stood up abruptly, and ran to his room. He cried tears of bitterness into his hands. I can’t deny what happened in the past any longer. I need to face it head on. He dried his tears and stood up. I’m going to Shadowclan. I can’t hide from my destiny. ……………………………………………………………………… Logan knocked on Drew’s door, tears running down his face. Drew opened the door and saw Logan with his face towards the ground, his tears slowly wetting it. “Logan, what is it?” She asked, putting her arms around him. “I-I’m l-leaving.” He answered her, choked up by his tears. “What? Why, Logan?” She asked him, her shirt stained by his tears. “I don’t belong here. I did something… that I-I’m not proud of…” “What is it? You can tell me, Logan.” “No, I-I can’t, Drew… You and John would hate me…” “I don’t know about John, but I can never be angry with you.” “You’re just saying that, Drew.” “Are you that stupid, Logan? Don’t you know I…” “Goodbye, Drew.” Logan shook off her embrace and walked away, with only a small duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Drew watched him as he walked away, and stared down the hallway as she heard him open Miss Wilson’s door. She couldn’t process what had just happened at that moment, and just stood there while she heard Miss Wilson’s door close and Logan’s slow exit out the front door. She started to cry, her own stream of tears wetting the ground where Logan had once stood. Chapter Five John padded though the Thunderclan camp, the dream he had received the previous night fresh in his head. Other Twolegs will come, and you will lose someone dear. Oh, Starclan, what does this dream mean? He shook his head. Graystripe is waiting for me. I need to focus on fighting now. He padded into the training clearing, but Graystripe wasn’t there. He padded into the middle of the clearing, and a soft breeze crept across the open space. He scented the air and smelled the unmistakable scent of Graystripe. John perked his ears and heard a distant rustling behind him. Paws thudded towards him. John dashed into the cover of the trees and hid in a bush as a gray rush of fur ran past him and John lept out of his cover and attacked Graystripe, claws sheathed, of course. “Mrrowr! Ambush!” Graystripe yowled, and he rolled over, squishing John. But he had something in store for the gray tom. He pushed Graystripe off himself with his hind legs, and Graystripe yowled in surprise. He landed on top of a bramble bush, and Graystripe quickly rolled off them, leaving patches of fur in the bramble’s thorns. Graystripe shook off the pain and leapt at John. John ducked and Graystripe hurtled over him. John turned 180 degrees and pounced on Graystripe, His teeth only claw-lengths away from Graystripe’s neck. “Well done. You are ready.” “Ready for what?” “Your warrior name.” John stared it the gray tom in shock. “Really? I can’t…” “You deserve it.” John shook his head. “I’ll become a warrior, but I don’t want a name.” Graystripe was confused. “Why not? You have the skills of a Thunderclan blooded Warrior. Firestar agrees with me.” “My name is my name, and I don’t think I should change it just to show my rank, and no one can disagree that I will be just as loyal as a warrior with a special name, do you think so, Graystripe?” Graystripe nodded for awhile, and then he spoke. “I agree with you fully. I will tell Firestar your request. Your ceremony will be this sundown.” ……………………………………………………………………… “All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!” Firestar called from his usual spot, the Highrock. John’s stomach swelled in excitement. He was going to be recognized as a Thunderclan warrior! Hollyleaf padded up to him and nudged him forward with her head. “Come on, get up there! Don’t keep the clan waiting.” She purred. John twined his tail with hers. “I won’t my dear.” John padded up to the Thunderclan leader and sat across from him as Firestar started the ceremony. “John, you have been waiting patiently and training hard to become a warrior.” Firestar started, and the clan murmured in agreement. “I think it is time for you to be recognized as a true warrior. But, you yourself have told me that you want to keep your real name.” Hollyleaf looked at John in shock as Firestar continued. “You believe you don’t need a special name to show your rank and you would be just as loyal as any cat with one. Me and Brambleclaw agree and I think the clan will too.” The clan murmured agreement, but Hollyleaf shifted uncomfortably. “You may keep your name. John, we all believe the prophecy that Starclan sent us and we know that you are courageous and strong. You are Thunderclan now. May Starclan recognize you as a true warrior.” “For Thunderclan!” Graystripe yowled, and the two elders, Longtail and Mousefur, joined Graystripe and soon the whole clan did as well. Hollyleaf joined in last, love and something else conflicting in her steady gaze at John. As the clan cheered, a tom stumbled into the clearing and collapsed. The camp went silent instantly, and every cat’s eyes was on the sub-conscious stranger. John approached the tom quickly and bent over the tom. The stench of sickness wafted into John’s nose. “Who are you?” John asked. The tom coughed and replied, “I’m… Andrew.” John remembered the prophecy he had been given by Spottedleaf. Other Twolegs will come, and you will lose someone dear. “Oh, Starclan, It has begun!” John yowled. Bonus Chapter A ghostly Twoleg closed her eyes John's yowl expanded into the territory of Starclan. “Oh, John, if you only knew who the one in the prophecy was…” She sighed. A white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes padded up to the twoleg. “How is he doing, Margret?” The she-cat asked the twoleg. “He is doing well, Brightspirit. How are The Three doing?” Margret asked. “They have just found the Fourth.” Brightspirit stated. The she-cat padded away, leaving Margret alone to watch her son. ……………………………………………………………………… John shifted nervously as he spent his night out in the cold, dark night. I hope Andrew is okay. I can’t stand this vigil. But if I am to be recognized as part of Thunderclan, I have to do this. John felt a familiar brush of fur beside him and he looked into the soft green eyes of Hollyleaf. “I’m going to spend this night with you, John.” John smiled at her and she sat right next to him and he leaned against her. “John there’s something I haven’t told you yet. I found out yesterday.” John nodded and Hollyleaf whispered in his ear; “I’m expecting our kits.” ::::::End Part Three Sorry I ran so off course with Logan's story, but I really needed to tell it. Keep tuned for the next (and last) part of TTP, Part Four. See you later! WarriorcatZ1324